everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gudgeon Maid
Gudgeon Maid is the son of the Waiting-Maid from The Story of the Youth Who Went Forth to Learn What Fear Was. He is generally a Royal. Characters Personality Gudgeon always seems to be relaxed and relatively content. He doesn't mind doing dirty work or taking the blame for others. He can be rather loyal to those he trusts. Unfortunately for the good of the world, the only people he seems to trust are the school's notorious bullies. He rarely regrets what he's done and likes to consider himself to be a wildcard. Combined with his cool attitude and self-confidence, he can seem rather smug at times. Gudgeon isn't a natural-born liar but has figured out how to use the utter lack of his lying skills to his advantage. He works well under pressure. It takes a while for him to learn his lessons, as he hardly registers anything to be of concern even when the world is theoretically falling apart underneath him. He has very little sense of danger and may be found intimidating due to his reckless abandon and chilling gaze. His magic touch is the ability to send shivers up anyone's spine so long as he can make eye contact with them, though the emotions usually associated with said shivers(such as fear) aren't usually produced in these situations- at least, not by magical means. He usually claims that his magic touch is involuntary, though the validity of this claim has yet to be confirmed. Overall, Gudgeon is just a lazy student who's constantly too self-assured for his own good. An interesting fact about his manner of speech and his outlook on life is that he always seems to be under some kind of influence. Appearance Gudgeon stands at 5'10" with a light, lackluster skin tone and a slender build. His black hair is tied into a slightly short, low ponytail that rests in a way that almost makes it appear like a clawed hand on his shoulder. His eyes are a near-black shade of brown and also lack the glint of light that most normal eyes capture. He has a very odd, fluid way of movement and a posture that would be uncomfortable for most. Fairytale: The Story of the Youth Who Went Forth to Learn What Fear Was Can be found here. How Does Gudgeon Fit Into It? Gudgeon was born to the waiting-maid of the tale as well as a chamberlain. As such, he was raised to be the pinnacle of a good servant and is rather proficient at what he does. He has no qualms with remaining a servant for the rest of his life and plans on remaining loyal to the next fearless boy and his future wife of the story at any cost. Relationships Family Gudgeon has a good relationship with both of his parents. Gudgeon was rarely troublemaking as a child, so they usually allowed him free reign so long as he fulfilled whatever duties he had been bestowed with. Friends Gudgeon's BFFA would have to be the leader of the "pack", Rocky Wolf. Their relationship tends to blur the lines between friendship and something else, but only Gudgeon seems to notice and hasn't bothered to point it out. The final member of the friendship triad is Volkova Wolf, who usually keeps the other two in check. Gudgeon also has some level of respect for fellow servant Calla Lain, even if she is a Rebel. Romance Gudgeon considers himself to be romantically open despite acknowledging whatever is going on between him and Rocky at any given moment. Pet Gudgeon has a small pet fish that he has dubbed Night Terror. Outfits Signature Gudgeon dons a blue, sleeveless shirt over a white button-up with black, elbow-length sleeves. His pants gradually fade from blue at the top to black toward the bottom, and the ends are tucked into a blue pair of boots. The black strings of these boots make a formation similar to a series of sleek arrows pointing downward. On his wrist is a black-string bracelet with a small, metallic, bucket-shaped charm on the end. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Gudgeon's given name comes from the kind of fish that his mother filled the bucket with that was later dumped on the fearless boy. His surname comes from the second part of Waiting-Maid. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:The Story of the Youth Who Went Forth to Learn What Fear Was Category:Zashley's Characters